The present invention relates to a blind rivet setting tool with improved rivet pulling means, for use in locations where access is a problem.
While such tools are well adapted for setting rivets in locations where access to the holes in the components to be secured is not restricted, a problem arises where access is restricted, for example, if a face of the component is in close proximity to the holes in the workpiece.
In such circumstances, the problem is usually overcome by providing the blind rivet with a mandrel that is much longer than would otherwise be necessary, so that the jaws of the setting tool can grip the mandrel at a position that is beyond the outer face of the component, and the flange of the rivet is supported by a nosepiece which is longer than normal. The rivet has a mandrel which is correspondingly longer than normal in order to engage the gripping jaws. It is, however, undesirable to use mandrels which are longer than otherwise necessary because of the additional costs of raw materials and manufacturing.